Karaoke And Irish Whiskey
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Carolyn and Mike discover that karaoke and Irish Whiskey make for a fun evening...


Mm... So this little story I somehow managed to write in an hour, and I'm pretty proud of it, considering I'm just really getting into writing the MC stuff. I hope ya'll will like it! The song used in here is Lonestar's When You Walked In, a great song. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They're not mine. What do you want from me, people??

This songfic is dedicated to Confused, Podie1 (cause she keeps begging for reviews for When A Door Opens), and Infinity Star for bearing with me during my search for the perfect song for this story (which, in all honesty, probably took longer than writing the story itself) Thanks, everyone!

_Oh God, please no_, Carolyn thought as she covered her eyes and inhaled deeply while counting to ten. _Please, tell me he isn't going to-_

She looked up again and groaned when she realized that he was, in fact, going to do it. Several Irish whiskeys had made her partner rather... open to new ideas, and once the announcement had been made that it was time for karaoke, she hadn't been able to stop him.

So she was helpless to stop him (and a little tipsy herself) as he took the stage, his normal suit and tie gone, replaced by a pair of worn blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and boots. Big boots. Her lips parted and her tongue ran over her bottom lip as she watched him talk to a man with a headset and a clipboard.

She threw back another shot of whiskey, then sat back in her chair and watched as her partner took the microphone into his hands, grinning like the cat who ate the canary and didn't get caught.

The band warmed up, and as they played the first few notes of the song, Mike raised the microphone to his mouth and began to speak. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my partner, Carolyn," he stated, his speech only slightly slurred, and the crowd awed and clapped. Carolyn shook her head and blushed when a spotlight was shone on her, and everyone in the bar looked at her. "She's very special to me, and this song's for her." Finally the lights dimmed, and Carolyn leaned forward, resting her chin on her fists as she watched Mike. He winked at her, his fingertips drumming against his jean clad leg as he began to sing.

_Everybody's talkin' 'bout the supermodel world _

_Cindy, Naomi and that whole bunch of girls _

_Redheads, brunettes and blondes with blue eyes _

_They come in every shape, yeah they come in every size _

_You know I love everything they do _

_I check 'em out on every Pay-Per-View _

_Oh, but honey that was way before I met you _

_And then _

_You walked in with legs up to your neck _

_You walked in I'm a physical wreck _

_You walked in I've lost my cool babe _

_But what'd you expect?_

_When you walk in, baby, love begins _

_When you walk by, baby, ooh my my _

_When you come around, my jaw hits the ground _

_When you shake your thing, I jump outta my skin _

_When you cross the floor, I scream "More baby more"_

_When you flash your smile, you drive me wild _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Carolyn downed another shot of whiskey, gaining a pleasant buzz from it as she watched her partner swing his hips lazily. Her eyes became glued to his chest and shoulders, beautifully showcased by the tight shirt he was wearing. She had always known that her partner was a gorgeous man, but... His eyes found hers again, and he winked at her, his long eyelashes (that were wasted on a man) drawing her attention and holding it. She placed her hands in her lap and wrung them, attempting desperately to ignore the heat in her lower belly that she felt as she watched him walk around, his hips moving in a perfect rhythm that had her captivated.

_Everybody's checkin' out the glossy magazines _

_Madonna, Diana, you know the whole scene _

_The cover girls, the centerfolds and every movie star _

_And all those pretty ladies down there at the local bar _

_I couldn't think of nothin' better to do _

_Than checkin' out a little wiggle or two _

_Oh, but honey that was way before I met you_

_And then_

Mike could see the blush creep over his partner's cheeks and neck, even in the dim and smoky light of the bar. He knew that it was a stupid idea, but it was the only way he knew of to finally explain why he had been acting like a complete idiot since... well, since the day Deakins had introduced them and said that they would be partners.

_You walked in with legs up to your neck _

_You walked in I'm a physical wreck _

_You walked in I've lost my cool babe _

_But what the heck?_

_When you walk in, baby, love begins _

_When you walk by, baby, ooh my my _

_When you come around, my jaw hits the ground _

_When you shake your thing, I jump outta my skin _

_When you cross the floor, I scream "More baby more"_

_When you flash your smile, you drive me wild _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_I couldn't think of nothin' better to do _

_Than checkin' out a little wiggle or two _

_Ah, but honey that was way before I met you_

The music reached a crescendo, and Mike's voice became more deep and silky, if that was at all possible, Carolyn mused. A small part of her received the message that he was attempting to send, and she loved that he had chosen this way to reveal his feelings. But was this for real, or just some drink induced act that he wouldn't even remember in the morning?

She had to know.

_When you walk in, baby, love begins _

_When you walk by, baby, ooh my my _

_When you come around, my jaw hits the ground _

_When you shake your thing, I jump outta my skin _

_When you cross the floor, I scream, "More baby more"_

_When you flash your smile, you drive me wild _

_Yeah, yeah you drive me wild _

_When you walk in, baby, love begins _

_When you walk by, baby, ooh my my _

_When you come around, my jaw hits the ground _

_When you shake your thing, I jump outta my skin _

_When you cross the floor I scream, "More baby more"_

_When you flash your smile, you drive me wild _

_Yeah, yeah you drive me wild_

The song came to an end, and the crowd erupted into wild cheers and clapping. He took a quick bow, then walked off of the stage, his whiskey induced buzz gone, and his mind clear.

Carolyn walked up to him, a small, shy smile on her face. He grinned at her, and she took a step in his direction. He took a step towards her. They both took two more steps, their bodies touching just barely.

She made the next move. With her eyes focused intently on his, her hand slowly rose and settled on his broad chest, and she felt his heart racing beneath her palm.

He made the next move. Without breaking eye contact, he moved his large hand from his side to rest on her hip, his fingers just barely making contact with the rough denim of her jeans.

Their faces came closer and closer, unaware of their surroundings as their breaths mingled together. She could smell the whiskey and his aftershave, and he could smell her perfume and almost taste the drinks that she had consumed earlier. Their lips inched closer and closer together, until they finally touched.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and his other hand traveled up and entangled itself in her thick hair. The hand that had been resting on her hip came alive and pulled her tightly to him, and he deepened the kiss, an action to which she eagerly agreed.

They broke apart reluctantly, and for a moment, no one needed saving, and they were just Mike and Carolyn, two people who, after years of searching, had finally found each other.

"Let's go," she whispered, brushing her fingertips along his cheek, and he nodded and guided her into the chilly New York night air.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

When Carolyn awoke, she noted that something was definitely different. One, she was much warmer than when she normally woke up. Two, she was... naked? She peeked under the covers and groaned, pulling the blanket over her head.

Someone stirred beside her, and she peeked out from under the blanket, confused and delighted when she realized that Mike was lying beside her, his mouth slightly parted and his arm tossed over her waist.

For a moment, she just laid there, partially in shock and listening to the sound of her partner breathing steadily. Then a smile came over her face, and she scooted over and curled into his side, to see what he would do. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck as he slept on.

_I could get used to this_, she thought as she felt his chest rise and fall against her back. _I could definitely get used to this._ Being in Mike's bed, in his arms, brought a wide grin to her face as she laid there.

As sleep threatened to take her again, her last thought was, _I definitely have to tell Alex about this_. Then she snuggled down further into Mike's arms and drifted off to sleep, and she dreamt about karaoke and Irish Whiskey.

The End

A/N: Okay, so what'd ya'll think? I definitely hope ya'll liked it, and I'd really appreciate feedback on it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
